


El Hobbit: Un amor inesperado

by Serene_sama94



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. No húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco…… Ok eso ya lo sabemos todos y en este punto resulta irrelevante.Durante el paso de los años la historia de ese respetable hobbit llamado Bilbo Bolsón fue contada en la comarca hasta verse por completo modificada, y es que el hecho de que Bilbo nunca regresara no fue de gran ayuda. Se dice en las historias más entusiastas que en compañía de trece enanos llego a las tierras de Erebor donde vencieron a Smaug el dorado, volviéndose así señor de grandes tesoros, sin embargo la mayoría al no notar cambio alguno en la montaña solitaria piensa que el dragón los carbonizo por osar despertarle.¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Smaug, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo Uno

Un día como cualquiera se encontraba Bilbo fumando plácidamente fuera de casa, era un día bello y claro, y nada ni nadie podría llegar a arruinarlo… o eso creyó hasta la llegada de Gandalf el gris. Después de oír aquellas locas propuestas sobre viajes y aventuras entro sin chistar a Bolsón Cerrado sin intenciones de volver a salir, tal vez una cena le ayudaría a pasar el mal rato.

Pero nada fue como pensó, la llegada inesperada de trece enanos terminó dando un vuelco de 180° a su cómoda y respetable vida, y ya nada volvería a ser igual, sobre todo después de aquella palpable tensión al conocer al último enano: Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Train, hijo de Thror Rey bajo la montaña….. El ultimo heredero del trono de Durin.

Algo en la mirada de aquel enano le hizo estremecerse por completo y se sonrojo sin saber por qué, así como no sabía por qué de súbito deseaba salir de aventura.

Las cosas quedaron listas pues todos partirían en la mañana siguiente y aunque el bueno y respetable Sr. Bolsón se resistía al final su lado Tuk termino por convencerle de salir tras los demás.

 **-Bienvenido a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble** \- le dijo Balin sonriente y montando en un pony emprendió la larga aventura.

****************************************

Tres trolls habían robado los ponys, así que ahora nuestro querido saqueador estaba en problemas en su intento de rescatarlos, lo habían atado y estaban a punto de cocinarlo.

 **-¿Vienes solo?-** preguntaron las criaturas

- **Sí y no** \- contesto por lo bajo tembloroso

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-A nada en absoluto…-** contesto en un intento de confundirles

 **-Bilbo!-** se escuchó el grito de Thorin mientras entraba en aquel claro y con furia hería a los trolls evitando que se lo comieran, en seguida llego el resto de la compañía quienes lamentablemente también fueron atados… sin embargo con la ayuda de Gandalf y la luz solar lograron salvarse por casi nafa

 **-Casi te perdemos Bilbo-** susurro el mago abrazándole- **pero has sido muy valiente…**

 **-Este mediano no es un saqueador, no hace más que retrasarnos** \- siseo Thorin y se dio la vuelta para irse- **Dwalin! Cerca de aquí debe haber una cueva** …

Y en efecto después de una corta caminata encontraron una enorme y olorosa cueva de trolls, llena de huesos y maravillosos tesoros. Ahí Thorin y Gandalf encontraron las fieles espadas elfícas que les servirían en adelante: Orcrist y Glamdring.

Por su parte el hobbit se maravillaba con las joyas que le rodeaban, podía tomar cualquier cosa que deseara… así se lo había dicho Gandalf y así lo deseaba, sin embargo el noble hobbit no lo hizo y decidió salir del lugar con un gran suspiro sin tomar una sola moneda, no sin antes admirar con detenimiento un hermoso brazalete de oro, sencillo y a la vez deslumbrante. Cuando Bilbo salía de la caverna se encontró con dos de los enanos abrazados, eran nada más y nada menos que Dwalin y Ori, quienes se besaban con ternura y devoción.

- **Hey Bilbo**!-susurro Ori separándose un poco del mayor al verse descubiertos- **yo… eh… nosotros…**

 **-Me alegro por ustedes-** le interrumpió con una sincera sonrisa- **el amor es algo muy hermosos de verdad**

**-¿Estas tu enamorado?**

**-¿Yo? Eh… bueno… ^^U no lo sé-** tartamudeo sonrojado

 **-Espero que no, por el bien de todos** -murmuro Dwalin sonriendo como si el supiera algo que el hobbit no.

Mientras tanto en la cueva, Escudo de Roble admiraba un sencillo brazalete de oro y después de examinarlo bien lo tomo y guardo en su capa, sabía que podía tomar joyas muchísimo más valiosas y mucho más hermosas, sin embrago era justo es brazalete el que le había gustado al mediano.

Thorin se imaginó la cara de Bilbo al dárselo y lucho por reprimir una sonrisa, después se imaginó como seria si hubieses sido el mismo quien lo forjara y su alma se llenó de júbilo

 **-¿Qué demonios me ocurre?-** susurro para el mismo sin evitar sonreír y aunque se reprimió mentalmente ya no era capaz de ocultar aquel sentir en su corazón.

Thorin escudo de roble se había enamorado, y aunque lo supo desde el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel hobbit en ese agujero de la comarca, había luchado contra el sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas durante el viaje.

Si trataba mal a Bilbo era por mero orgullo y estupidez, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir así, no más, hacia unos instantes había sentido su alma helarse al creer a Bilbo perdido para siempre, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a sentir de nuevo, arriesgaría su alma y corazón exponiéndolos ante el mediano, así que con aquella determinación salió de la caverna en su busca, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo clavado en el suelo

 **-Espero que nunca la ocupes** \- le decía Gandalf a Bilbo entregándole una daga que debido a su tamaño muy bien le serviría de espada. El hobbit le sonrió sinceramente y camino a lado del mago mientras el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura

-¿ **Que es un brazalete comparado a una daga elfíca?-** siseo el enano con celos y camino hasta Balin ignorando al hobbit y al hechicero

-¿ **Todo bien?-** le pregunto Balin

- **Perfecto… ¡andando!-** grito- **¡aún falta mucho!**

***************************************

Algunas cosas no salieron como planeaban y el mal humor de Thorin era más que evidente, últimamente buscaba bronca por todo, sobre todo cuando veía a Gandalf muy cerca de su saqueador (demasiado para su gusto). La tensión en el aire era tan palpable que podría jurar que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y aunque los demás enanos intentaban ignorarlo por completo era obvio para ellos que el pobre Bilbo sin quererlo ni desearlo era ahora la manzana de la discordia.

Una tarde después de un enorme pleito y muy a pesar del heredero de Erebor, llego la compañía a las hermosas tierras de Rivendel donde fueron recibidos con alegres cantos y bailes que reanimaron el corazón del hobbit.

Después de una larga charla Lord Erlond salió a su encuentro:

 **- _Mae l’ovannen_** _-_ susurro el elfo- **_Êl síla erin lûe govaned vîn*_ …** **No esperaba verte por aquí Thorin Escudo de Roble**

- **Ni yo lo esperaba** \- siseo el enano

- **Sé que los nuestros no se llevan bien, sin embargo yo te ofrezco mi morada sinceramente, _mellon*_**

 **-Thorin no seas tonto… acepta su ayuda** \- susurro Balin a su oído

- **Bien-** susurro el otro- **Aceptamos su ayuda Lord Erlond**

El tiempo paso y los enanos decidieron descansar un tiempo en Rivendel, pues aunque odiaran admitirlo era un lugar pacifico lleno de maravillosas sorpresas.

En los últimos días Thorin casi no había visto al hobbit, aunque sabía que este gustaba de escuchar a los elfos cantar y podría pasarse el día entero haciéndolo. El enano se sintió triste, todo era aún más complicado ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el mediano

- _Deberías decirle_ **-** le había dicho Dwalin en privado- _algo me dice que el pequeño te corresponde_

_-¿De verdad lo crees?_

_-Tal vez no con el mismo fuego que tú, pero no le eres indiferente…. Es cosa de avivar el fuego, amigo_

Ahora escudo de roble caminaba por los largos pasillos sin rumbo fijo cuando casi por obra de Mahal se encontró con el dueño de sus suspiros-

- _Ahora es cuando_ \- pensó- _no seas cobarde Thorin_

En silencio se acercó al banquillo donde Bilbo movía alegremente sus pies colgantes tarareando una canción

- **Hola Thorin-** saludo con una sonrisa- **hermosa noche la de hoy, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, así es-** contesto sentándose- **hace tiempo que no lo veo Sr. Bolsón**

 **-Estuve consultando los libros y mapas de Lord Erlond, es un gran elfo, incluso en ocasiones me llama** **_Meldonya Elendili**-_** dijo entusiasmado

 **-Ahhh si claro… un gran nombre** \- susurro controlando sus celos- **que te parecería** **_Taerin?***-_** le dijo como si nada- **¿Te gustaría que yo te llamará así?**

-¿ ** _Taerin?_** **Nunca lo escuche antes… ¿qué significa?**

 **-En mi lengua natal, el Khuzdul** \- susurro acercándose al otro y le tomo las manos con delicadeza colocando sobre ellas aquel hermoso brazalete dorado **\- significa amor, Bilbo**

 **-¿Qué?... yo… bueno** \- el hobbit se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera que pensar, y aquel roce de las manos del enano le hacía estremecerse por completo, sentía electricidad correr libre por su columna vertebral y un calor desde su rostro hasta su vientre.

Aprovechando aquel mutismo Thorin acorto el espacio entre ellos y probo los dulces labios de su amado quien mecánicamente y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, correspondió el beso

- **Thorin-** suspiro el más pequeño al separarse- **yo…**

 **-Shhhh….** **Déjame ganar tu afecto** \- susurro tomando el brazalete y lo coloco alrededor de su muñeca izquierda

-¿ **Por qué?-** dijo mirando el brazalete- **¿y por qué yo?-** cuestiono abrumado por la cercanía del otro

 **-Ni siquiera yo sé que embrujo me has lanzado Bilbo Bolsón-** contesto sonriendo- **y esto es porque vi como lo admirabas. Querías el brazalete y yo te lo he dado, de ahora en adelante tú eres para mí lo más importante**

- **Thorin… yo…-** musito sonrojado intentando ocultar su rostro

 **-Shhhh…-** Thorin tomo su barbilla con un dedo y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía- **_Khuz d tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughv ashâhu****-_** y con una sonrisa radiante volvió a besar a Bilbo una vez más.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Paso una semana más y era evidente el cambio entre Thorin y Bilbo.

Cada mañana el enano recibía con honores al hobbit al llegar al desayuno y no dejaban de charlar incluso de los temas banales. En múltiples ocasiones todos quedaron estupefactos al escuchar al heredero de Erebor reír sincera y tranquilamente mientras el saqueador se sonrojaba. Cada tarde paseaban o iban a la biblioteca de Lord Erlond y por las noches Thorin lo tomaba de la mano para llevarle a su habitación donde se despedía con un tierno y corto abrazo acompañado de un suave beso en la frente.

El pequeño hobbit no podía refrenar aquel sentimiento, aquel calor abrazador que crecía desde su pecho y parecía extenderse desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo que el enano llegaba a tocar.

 _-¿Esto es amor?-_ se preguntaba cada noche dando vueltas en la cama. Y es que el pobre nunca había sentido nada igual y le resultaba difícil y confuso interpretar su sentir. Pero una noche Bilbo se descubrió deseando los labios del otro, recordó la ocasión que encontró a Dwalin y Ori besando y se sonrojo al imaginarse de esa manera con Thorin, con esa pasión y devoción, se sorprendió al soñar con las manos del enano vagando por su cuerpo desnudo, besando su cuello y pecho, fue ahí cuando el joven Bilbo tomo la decisión.

Por la noche caminaron tomados de la mano al umbral de la habitación como cada día, pero Thorin notaba al pequeño algo nervioso

- **Buenas noches** **_Taerin_** \- susurro abrazándole y beso su frente inhalando aquel dulce aroma. En el momento que el enano se separaba sintió los brazos del más pequeño aferrarse a su cuello, al bajar el rostro para mirarle no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuán sonrojado estaba y sin poderse contener levanto su mentón y beso despacio aquellos tiernos y suaves labios que se movieron en sincronía con los suyos.

Cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron mirándose a los ojos

- **Oh,** **_Taerin_** \- susurro Thorin besando sus mejillas, sus parpados y su nariz.

 **-Ven** \- murmuro el hobbit tomándole de la mano y lo condujo al interior de la habitación. Por supuesto que el enano no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y se dejó guiar sin decir nada hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la orilla de la enorme cama

 **-Bilbo** \- susurro al fin

 **-Shhhh… es… amm… ujum… es nuestra última noche en Rivendel y no sé cuando estemos solos de nuevo** \- confeso sonrojado y mordió su labio con nerviosismo

Eso fue demasiado para el enano, quien sin poder resistirse a la tierna y seductora inocencia del otro se arrojó a besarle con desesperación. Sin saber de dónde ni como el hobbit se armó de valor y tomo el cabello del otro intensificando el beso mientras se recostaban en la cama.

Sus respiraciones se fundieron en una sola mientras Thorin le acariciaba y se deshacía de sus ropas sin cuidado alguno, cada terminación nerviosa del joven Bolsón parecía cobrar vida una a una haciéndole conocer sensaciones que creía simplemente imposibles

- **Thorin…. Thorin…. Ahhh-** gemía al sentir las manos del enano tomarlo con fuerza y sus labios degustar y marcar cada palmo de piel que tenía disponible.

 **-¿Estás listo?-** susurro abriendo sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas mientras su mano masajeaba el miembro semi erecto del hobbit

- **Si…. Hazlo** \- contesto aferrándose a sus fuertes brazos y gimió con fuerza al sentirlo en su interior

- **Te amo** \- susurro Thorin contra sus labios y comenzó a moverse lenta pero profundamente haciéndole ver estrellas

**-Aaahhh…**

- ** _Taerin….-_** gruño- **Ahhh te amo Bilbo…-** volvió a decir mirando su rostro… esperando una respuesta

- **Yo… Ahhh… yo…-** dudo un momento mordiéndose los labios, pues el placer no le dejaba pensar con claridad pero aún era consciente de la presión en las palabras del enano **\- yo… igual** \- apenas susurro desviando la mirada

Y entonces se entregaron a sus instintos por el resto de la noche

************************************************

Al alba los enanos esperaban en el salón principal a su guía, la noche anterior decidieron que era momento de partir y fue el mismo Thorin quien los cito tan temprano en la mañana, sin embargo en estos momentos era justamente él, el único que faltaba. Dwalin miro a su novio con aire de complicidad, pues al parecer solo ellos dos habían notado la ausencia de otro miembro de la compañía

 **-¿Dónde demonios esta Thorin?-** cuestiono Gandalf indignado- **¿No está en sus aposentos?**

 **-No-** contesto Bofur **\- ya lo he buscado…**

 **-¿En la biblioteca**?- inquirió el mago

 **-No, no está ahí con Lord Erlond** \- dijo Nori

 **-Esperen un momento** ….- dijo Balin de repente- **Me olvidaba de Bilbo! ¿Alguien lo ha visto?**

 **-Debe seguir dormido-** contesto su hermano con una sonrisa que de momento no entendió

 **-Iré a buscarlo-** dijo el viejo Balin y salió de inmediato en su búsqueda

Camino rápidamente por los largos y hermosos pasillos hasta llegar a aquel donde se hospedaba el hobbit y tocando dos veces le llamo:

 **-¿Bilbo? ¿Muchacho estas ahí?-** pero nadie contesto, entonces el enano noto que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

Despacio empujo la puerta y de adelanto al interior donde una escena del todo inesperada le recibió. Las prendas estaban regadas por toda la habitación y en el centro de la gran cama se encontraban Thorin y Bilbo abrazados, la sabana cubría hasta la cintura de ambos y la pierna del hobbit sobresalía mostrando que se encontraba entrelazada con las de su pareja

 **-Ejem… Buen día** \- dijo Balin divertido y un tanto sonrojado mientras se aclaraba la garganta. El primero en despertar fue el mayor, al erguirse un poco vio a su amigo y le sonrió, entonces giro hacia su pareja llamándolo

- **Bilbo…** **_Taerin_** \- susurro contra su oído y le dio un suave beso- **despierta…**

El hobbit se removió con pereza y al incorporarse se quedó helado al notar que no estaban solos

 **-Buenos días Sr. Bolsón** \- dijo Balin con una amplia sonrisa burlona

 **-Ba…. Balin!!!!-** grito y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas

- **Buen día Balin** -dijo Thorin riendo- **¿Ya es el alba?**

**-Me temo que si…**

**-Me parece que la actividad nocturna ha hecho que nos quedemos dormidos-** se rio mientras el hobbit se encogía ante el comentario en un intento de desaparecer- **Dennos unos minutos…**

 **-Así será** \- dijo Balin saliendo de la habitación- **AH!!!! ¡Y felicidades!**

 **-Ya se fue** \- dijo Thorin dulcemente quitando la sabana y abrazando al menor

- **No pienso salir de esta habitación nunca** \- susurro Bilbo encogiéndose

 **-Vamos** , **_Taerin_** \- pidió el mayor haciéndole cosquillas, causando en su piel un estremecimiento igual al de la noche anterior

 **-Thorin** …- gimió el hobbit ante ese contacto y le miro a los ojos mientras el otro con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro trazaba con los dedos las marcas rojizas y azulosas que su fuerte agarre había dejado en la pulcra piel del hobbit

Bilbo lo abrazo por el cuello y se besaron con la misma necesidad, las manos del más pequeño viajaron a la espalda de su amante quien siseo un poco.

- **Lo** **lamento-** dijo Bilbo contra sus labios mientras con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente los enormes rasguños con los que había marcado su espalda la noche anterior

 **-No me importaría que lo hicieras de nuevo** \- contesto Thorin con una sonrisa lujuriosa y beso su clavícula derecha donde aún se notaban las marcas de sus dientes **\- Es hora de irnos**

*******************************************

Todos comenzaban a desesperarse en el salón principal, pues Balin no quiso explicarles nada, y su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando vieron a Thorin y Bilbo llegar tomados de la mano. Dwalin, Balin y Ori sonrieron ampliamente, mientras Gandalf y Lord Erlond los miraban con detenimiento para después darles una suave sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza… El resto les miraba aun sin creerlo

- **Buen día** \- susurro Bilbo bajito mientras se sonrojaba

- **Buenos días** \- casi canto Thorin muy alto mientras atraía al hobbit hacia su cuerpo y le abrazaba

 **-Buen… buen día…-** susurro Fili sin creer lo que veía **\- tío….-** y miro a Kili buscando alguna respuesta. Pero su hermano no hacía más que mirar a la pareja con la boca abierta y los ojos cual platos

 **-Es hora de partir-** dijo el líder de la compañía mirando al medio elfo- **_Âkminrûk zu*_** Lord Erlond. **Que la estrella de la mañana brille sobre tu reino**

- ** _Mára mesta, Meldonya_** \- contesto el elfo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del otro- **_Enomentuvalmë**_ Guía a tu compañía con sabiduría Thorin Escudo de Roble **

Y así los enanos se fueron de Rivendel y emprendieron su camino entre las montañas. El pensamiento de os enanos era positivo, pues ya no había tensiones ni peleas y les era fácil imaginarse pronto en Erebor rodeados de sus hermosos tesoros de antaño.

- **Thorin-** susurro Bilbo una noche mientras hacían guardia (misteriosamente sus guardias siempre eran juntos **)- ¿cómo fue que perdieron su hogar?**

 **-Es una triste historia** , **_Taerin-_** susurro- **Aquel demonio… ese gusano alado llego cuando Erebor estaba en su gloria y aun así nos venció, nuestra debilidad fue nuestro rey…. Mi abuelo estaba enfermo, la avaricia termino volviéndole loco**

- **Smaug debe ser una criatura muy poderosa entonces** \- dijo mirando a la nada

**-Lo es… pero lo venceremos, una vez con la piedra del arca seremos invencibles**

**-¿Y si no logro robarla?**

**-Sé que lo harás-** contesto mirándolo a los ojos y le robo un suave beso- **confío en ti**

Bilbo suspiro con pesar mientras Thorin le abrazaba con fuerza y se lamentó en silencio pues él no tenía tanta confianza


	3. Capítulo Tres

Ya varios días habían pasado desde que la compañía abandono las tierras de Rivendel, en estos momentos viajaban por los peligrosos barrancos de las montañas nubladas, tierras infestadas por orcos, trasgos y criaturas horrendas y viles. Parecía haber una tormenta, el cielo relampagueaba y las montañas temblaban como si Ilúvatar en persona intentara destruirlas.

La compañía siguió su camino con cautela hasta que los vieron erguirse

 **-¡Las leyendas eran ciertas!-** grito Bofur **\- ¡GIGANTES DE PIEDRA!**

De entre las montañas enormes seres rocosos se pusieron de pie y se arrojaron rocas monumentales, destruyendo todo en el valle

-¡ **Cuidado!-** grito Dwalin y todos se replegaron cuando la roca estaba a punto de aplastarlos, entonces uno de los gigantes cayó hacia ellos

 **-¡No!-** grito Thorin apresurándose pues Bilbo se encontraba en ese lugar. Suspiro con fuerza al ver a sus compañeros, sin embargo su sangre se helo de inmediato- **Bilbo! BILBO!**

El hobbit colgaba por la pendiente, sosteniéndose apenas pues la lluvia le hacía resbalar

- **Ayuda** \- susurro apenas mientras intentaba aferrarse a la roca con todas sus fuerzas

 **-Bilbo!-** Thorin se lanzó a la pendiente sosteniéndose con una sola mano mientras con la otra aferraba a su pareja para subirle. En el justo momento que el hobbit era jalado por los enanos, Thorin resbalo y quedo colgado de una sola mano

 **-Tho… Thorin…-** susurro acercándose a la orilla y trato de subirle

 **-¡Thorin aguanta!-** grito Dwalin tomándole de la cota de malla y le subió de inmediato

- **Thorin-** susurraba Bilbo pálido como la cera

 **-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto el enano tomándole del rostro

- **Si… si…-** le contesto el pequeño aun en shock

**-Hey Bilbo! ¿De verdad estas bien?**

**-Tu…. Tú casi… casi caes…**

**-¿Eso no importa, estas bien? ¿Estas herido?**

**-Casi… mu… m-mueres-** sollozo conteniendo apenas sus lagrimas

 **-Estoy bien** \- susurro abrazándole y se pusieron de pie- **Dwalin! ¡Busquemos una cueva, debemos descansar!**

Unos minutos después de la compañía se había instalado en una cueva grande con algunos túneles que conectaban con otras cavernas, creando una especie de red. Todos se preparaban para dormir sin embargo el pobre Bilbo aun temblaba de pies a cabeza, al notarlo Thorin le tomo de la mano y lo guio por uno de los túneles hasta llegar a una cámara luminosa, aquella caverna era hermosa, la piedra erosionada era suave al tacto y en sus paredes había piedras preciosas que resplandecían ante la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las grietas en el techo

 **-Que sucede _Taerin?-_** pregunto el mayor tomándolo de ambas manos

- **Estuviste** **a punto de caer** \- contesto el otro con un nudo en la garganta

**-No fue nada…**

**-¡Nada!-** estallo- **¡Casi mueres!-** sollozo dejando correr sus lágrimas- **¡Casi mueres por mi culpa!**

 **-Hey, no fue tu culpa** \- susurro tomándole del rostro- **Haría lo que fuera por ti Bilbo. Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte, así lo hare** (ya lo sé esa frase es de Aragorn pero la tome prestada)

 **-¡No! No quiero que mueras por mí** \- susurro quedamente antes de que el otro le besara con ternura.

Las manos del enano recorrieron su espalda mientras el beso subía de intensidad y sus respiraciones se fusionaban en una sola, poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron entre las prendas

 **-Espera... Ahhh. Thorin-** gimió

 **-Te amo Bilbo** \- susurro contra sus labios y los mordió suavemente mientras sus cuerpos se friccionaban el uno contra el otro

Estaban ambos tan absortos que no notaron el cambio alrededor, la luz se intensifico volviéndose roja como el fuego y el fulgor de los tambores aumentaba, las paredes parecieron abrirse y entonces las espadas Dardo (o Aguijón) y Orcrist brillaron en todo su esplendor bañando la estancia en color azul.

La compañía entera grito al verse sorprendida por los trasgos que los golpearon y amarraron, en ese momento la pareja se separó sobresaltada y arreglándose la ropa salieron de inmediato en auxilio de sus amigos, pero ambos fueron prisioneros de inmediato.

Al enfrentarse al Rey Trasgo se vieron en grandes aprietos y salieron huyendo en la oscuridad

- **Bilbo!-** grito Thorin buscando al joven saqueador

- **Aquí voy** \- grito apenas siguiendo el ritmo

**-¡Corre! ¡Ven!...**

**-No… ya no puedo…**

**-Maldición** \- gruño el mayor

 **-No te detengas** \- siseo Dwalin tras él- **¡Bofur!**

 **-Yo me encargo-** grito el aludido y tomo al hobbit colgándolo de su espalda y así seguir el ritmo. Al no ver su camino tropezaron varias veces hasta caer en una especie de foso donde se desorientaron golpeándose los unos con los otros. Se pusieron de pie como pudieron y siguieron a Gandalf hasta la salida donde corrieron por el bosque lo más lejos que pudieron, una vez en los lindes se detuvieron a respirar

- **Bilbo?-** Thorin volteo buscándolo y se helo al no verle- **Donde esta Bilbo?**

**-Yo…**

**-BOFUR!-** estallo el mayor- **Donde esta Bilbo?!**

**-Creo que le perdí… pensé que venía tras de mi**

**-Tu… lo… perdiste** \- siseo con la cabeza baja y un instante después se arrojó contra el- ¡ **TE MATARE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! Yo…. ¡BILBO!-** grito intentando volver a los túneles

- **Detente Thorin-** dijo Gandalf pero el enano no escuchaba

- ** _TAERIN!-_** grito corriendo hacia las montañas- **_TAERIN!_**

*********************************************

Lo que sucedió con el pobre Bilbo ya lo sabemos, al verse perdido en las tinieblas se dejó guiar por la tenue luz de su fiel espada hasta dar con la morada del despreciable y lastimero Gollum con quien jugo a las adivinanzas para poder salir. Fue ahí donde encontró el anillo único (aunque en ese momento lo ignoraba). Así fue como Bilbo logro salir de las montañas nubladas con la ayuda del anillo y se encontró con los enanos peleando

- ** _TAERIN!-_** gritaba Thorin con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que los demás intentaban detenerle

- **Puede que esté muerto** \- susurro Bifur a sus hermanos por lo bajo

- **O puede que no** \- dijo Bilbo saliendo a la luz

 **-Querido Bilbo, que alegría verte** \- dijo Gandalf

 **-Bilbo… _Taerin!_ -** grito Thorin y salió a su encuentro estrujándolo contra su cuerpo

- **Estoy bien** \- dijo el hobbit con una ligera risita, pero el júbilo se vio interrumpido por una hueste de trasgos que les seguía a toda velocidad, ellos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y treparon a la punta de fuertes y altos pinos, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, llegaron wargos y aunque loe enanos intentaron protegerse con fuego al final fueron alcanzados

Estaban a punto de caer cuando Thorin decidió atacar a Bolgo quien lo dejo brutalmente herido y cuando estaba por dar el golpe final Bilbo salto frente al wargo y lo cegó con su espada

Muchos habrían admirado aquello pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de Dwalin, el hobbit parecía sereno, no notaba aquella desesperación como la que Thorin había demostrado o la que el mismo sentiría al ver a Ori en aquella situación, más que proteger al amor de su vida, el hobbit estaba defendiendo un amigo.

Llegó el señor de las águilas con sus fieles seguidores y ayudaron a la compañía a huir de ahí. Una vez en aquellos enormes nidos Bilbo y Oin se encargaron de curar todas las heridas del heredero al trono de Erebor

- ** _Taerin…_** \- susurro el enano

- **Eres un tonto Thorin** \- contesto el hobbit- **No debiste hacer eso**

**-Tenía que protegerlos…**

**-Pues ahora nosotros te cuidaremos a ti…-** contesto- **ahora recuéstate y duerme. Gandalf está hablando con el señor de las águilas y ellos tal vez nos ayuden**

 **-¿Tú me cuidaras?-** cuestiono acariciando la mejilla del menor

- **Solo si me obedeces** \- susurro bajando su brazo y sonriéndole ampliamente

*********************************************

 **-Oin…-** susurro el hobbit mirando el horizonte con su compañero mientras Thorin dormía- **Podrías contarme más sobre Smaug?**

**-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?**

**-¿Cómo es?**

**-Es la mayor calamidad de nuestra era** \- contesto el otro- **es enorme y sus escamas rojas y doradas son como una armadura, sus garras son lanzas y su dentadura son espadas, sus ojos de oro líquido y su pecho resplandecen cual volcán antes de lanzar enormes llamaradas**

**-Por qué ataco Erebor?**

**-Los dragones ambicionan el oro, no hay cosa que amen más que el preciado metal. Smaug es muy inteligente, él espero el momento perfecto para atacarnos y parecía conocer todo lo que Thror planeaba para defendernos** \- termino en un susurro

**-Wow… eso es….**

**-¿Magnifico?-** interrumpió Oin con mirada severa

- **Bueno… yo…**

**-No te preocupes Bilbo, admito que es cierto, los dragones son magníficas criaturas… malévolas, pero al final magnificas y dignas de admirar**

**-Supongo que lo son** \- dijo el hobbit poniéndose de pie y sonrojado mientras internamente se reprochaba, pues pensaba que solo a él se le ocurría que sería interesante conocer a un dragón en persona, o siquiera considerar en cruzar una sola palabra con Smaug el magnífico, quien desde hacía tiempo le parecía una criatura sorprendente y admirable.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Una vez que Bilbo y Oin consideraron que Thorin había sanado partieron con ayuda de las águilas, los dejaron en terrenos “seguros” y ellos prosiguieron su viaje a pie hasta llegar a la morada de Beorn el cambiapieles quien les ayudo con ponys y provisiones suficientes.

Pasaron varios días en aquel lugar y a decir verdad estaban nutriéndose y preparándose para la siguiente etapa del viaje. Dwalin y Balin estaban al pendiente de Bilbo quien parecía haber sufrido diversos cambios, su carácter se había fortalecido y ya no parecía tan frágil, pero sobretodo le notaban distinto con Thorin, era muy cuidadoso y se preocupaba por su pareja pero se podía notar la gran brecha entre sus sentimientos y los del enano, y tanto a Dwalin como a su hermano les preocupaba haberse dado cuenta de que el hobbit no le amaba de la misma manera… y que Thorin no fuera consciente de ello.

El viaje prosiguió y la compañía se internó en el bosque negro dejando libres a los ponys, a todos les preocupaba que Gandalf no les acompañara, sin embargo sabían que debía de tener sus motivos:

 _-Eres tu quien tendrá que cuidar a estos enanos en mi lugar-_ había dicho el mago antes de abandonarles y Bilbo no dejaba de lamentarse mientras caminaban en fila por el único sendero del bosque negro. Los días pasaban y poco a poco el hobbit se fastidiaba, la comida escaseaba y por las noches al dormir en brazos de Thorin sentía que la oscuridad lo asfixiaba. Cazaron una ardilla pero esta sabia tan mal que decidieron no volver a cazar en esas tierras. Fue entonces cuando llegaron a las orillas del rio y solo pudieron cruzarlo con ayuda de la aguda mirada de Bilbo ya que solo el noto la existencia del bote que ahora ocuparían

 **-Tú vendrás conmigo _Taerin-_** declaro Thorin **\- y Fili, Dwalin y Ori. Después Balin, Kili, Oin, Gloin y Dori, después Nori y Bifur, y al final Bofur y Bombur**

- **Yo siempre soy el último** \- se quejó Bombur

- **Pues no deberías estar tan gordo** \- contesto Thorin mientras Fili tiraba un gancho al otro lado del rio. Todos obedecieron y cruzaron, pero no todo salió bien, aun no terminaba de cruzar Bombur cuando un alto ciervo salto asustándoles, haciendo que el enano cayera al agua, Bilbo grito en busca de auxilio pues su regordete amigo se ahogaba. Fue así como por dos días (e incluso un poco más) tuvieron que cargar al pobre Bombur inconsciente ante el hechizo de aquel lúgubre rio.

Cuando estaban a punto de perder toda esperanza el hobbit decidió trepar (o más bien le obligaron) a un alto árbol, una vez en la cima, Bilbo se maravilló con la brisa y las mariposas, sin embargo aquel bosque enfermizo se extendía más y más. Por la noche se terminaron las provisiones y la desesperación se apoderaba de ellos cuando de la nada vieron unas extrañas luces que decidieron seguir (ojala no lo hubieran hecho)

Cada vez que seguían las luces e interrumpían en el banquete elfico la oscuridad reinaba de nuevo confundiéndolos, tanto fue así que el pobre Bilbo se perdió buscando a sus compañeros y fue a dar a la red de una enorme y horrenda araña. El hobbit se agito intentando el cruel aguijón y recordando su espada la desenvaino liberándose y matando a la horrible criatura de dos certeros golpes.

El joven saqueador salió en busca de sus compañeros bajo la protección de su amado anillos, entonces escucho gruñidos horrendos y dio con una enorme y asquerosa telaraña repleta de esos seres repugnantes. Al notar que estaban a punto de devorar a sus amigos lanzo piedras y comenzó a cantar, las arañas confundidas le buscaron por todos lados y se guiaban en vano por su voz. Bilbo trepo y libero a Fili, quien le ayudo a soltar a los demás y así los enanos huyeron mientras el hobbit se deshacía de los arácnidos

 **-¡Sr. Bolsón!-** grito Kili una vez a salvo- **Estaré eternamente a su servicio, ¡le debo la vida!**

 **-Tenía que hacerlo-** le contesto Bilbo con una sonrisa mientras le toma del hombro

 **-¿Donde esta Thorin?-** susurro Dwalin mirando a su alrededor y entonces el hobbit se congelo en su lugar y su rostro perdió color: _¿Cómo no lo había notado?_

 **-Pensé… pensé que estaría con ustedes** \- murmuro mirando el suelo **\- pero no lo he encontrado**

**-¿Que?**

**-Me perdí mientras los buscaba y entonces luche contra una araña y me desmaye por un momento. Al despertar di con ustedes….-** dijo con un nudo en la garganta

 **-Hay que buscarle de inmediato** \- dijo Dwalin poniéndose de pie mientras se lamentaba internamente- _tenía razón…._ _Thorin no reacciono así al perderle-_ pensó

La búsqueda fue en vano y al día siguiente los enanos se volvieron prisioneros de los elfos silvanos. Nadie noto la ausencia de Bilbo quien con el anillo puesto les siguió en silencio hasta el castillo del rey elfo donde los llevaron a los calabozos

 _-¿Y ahora como los sacare de ahí?-_ se cuestionó el saqueador en silencio en la oscuridad de aquellas cuevas. Todos los enanos fueron entrevistados por el rey y nadie dijo nada acerca de su viaje. La espera del hobbit fue larga, sin embargo sus amigos eran bien cuidados y alimentados así que Bilbo decidió explorar las estancias para averiguar cómo salir (y de paso comer algo). Fue así como encontró a Thorin:

- ** _Taerin_** \- susurro el enano y corrió de inmediato a los barrotes- **estaba preocupado**

 **-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver** \- confeso el hobbit

- **Aquí estoy** \- dijo el otro tomando su rostro con cariño **\- me tomaron prisionero pero estoy bien. ¿Y los demás?**

**-También están encerrados pero les tratan bien**

**-¿Cómo es que escapaste?**

**-Em… es una larga historia, pero me escabullí y estoy buscando una salida-** susurro- **debo decirle a los demás que estas aquí. ¿Quieres enviarles algún mensaje?**

 **-Diles… que a partir de ahora eres el líder** \- dijo sonriendo mientras el hobbit se sonrojaba- **todo lo que ordenes se hará… confió en ti _Taerin._**

**-amm... ejem... si… claro…**

**-Bilbo estoy tan contento de verte… te amo**

**-A… si… yo… debo irme antes de que el guardia vuelva-** dijo apresuradamente y le dio un rápido beso antes de salir corriendo

Bilbo sirvió de mensajero por algunos días y se aventuró a explorar más hasta llegar a las bodegas del rey, donde vio un rayo de esperanza

 _-Es muy arriesgado-_ se dijo a sí mismo, así que decidió buscar el consejo de Thorin, sin embargo al llegar se puso de inmediato el anillo al notar a varios guardias en la entrada de la celda

 **-El rey requiere su presencia** \- dijo uno de los elfos

 **-Bien, llévenme con el-** contesto Thorin con un suspiro antes de erguirse con orgullo. Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a las cámaras superiores donde todo era más luminoso y llegaron hasta una hermosa puerta blanca

- **Entra** \- susurro el guardia abriendo la puerta y empujaron al enano al interior, enseguida Bilbo se escabullo antes de que cerraran

- **Thorin Escudo de Roble** \- susurro una voz cautivante- **hijo de Train, hijo de Thror Rey bajo la montaña… ¿Ha menguado tu espíritu combativo en estos días**?- Bilbo siguió la mirada de Thorin hasta la chimenea y ahí noto a un alto y hermoso elfo, su piel era pálida como la nieve y su cabello parecía de oro. Se sorprendió al reconocer al rey, aunque no llevaba corona y solo vestía una sencilla túnica plateada

- **Creo que conoces la respuesta…**

**-Así es querido Thorin, pero aun así debía de preguntar…**

**-Basta de juegos Thranduil, ¿por qué me has llamado?**

**-Hace muchos años que no pronunciabas mi nombre… Hazlo de nuevo** \- dijo acercándose

**-No… ¿qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Sigues amargado, yo podría solucionarlo-** se rio guiñando un ojo- **Se van a Erebor y tú sabes que no lo puedo permitir**

 **-Intenta detenerme-** siseo el enano

**-Ya lo estoy haciendo… sabes que se cómo controlarte querido. Aun eres joven e impulsivo, trece enanos no podrán contra un dragón**

**-Maldición… sabes que esto es importante-** susurro Thorin

- **Claro que lo sé-** dijo Thranduil hincándose ante el enano con expresión de dolor- **más importante que nosotros…**

 **-No de nuevo** \- siseo el enano desviando la mirada

 **-Lo seguiré diciendo hasta el fin del mundo** \- susurro el elfo- **Erebor fue para ti más importante que yo, no te importo romperme el corazón Thorin. Pero como un viejo amante te pido que no enfrentes al dragón.**

Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido al hobbit, ¿de verdad? ¿Thorin y Thranduil? Es que simplemente no podía imaginárselo

- **Basta Thranduil… sabes que aun así lo hare**

 **-Entonces no te dejare salir** …- dijo con voz autoritaria- **no a menos que aceptes mi trato**

 **-¿Tanto ansias esas joyas?-** se rio el menor

- **Si… pero hay algo que quiero aún más**

**-¿Y eso es?**

- **A ti-** dijo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercándose a su rostro- **solo quiero una noche más contigo**

**-¿Que? ¿Hablas enserio?**

**-¿Por los viejos tiempos?-** contesto el rubio sonriendo con picardía

 **-Lo siento Thranduil pero no** \- dijo haciéndose hacia atrás- **Mi corazón y mi cuerpo ya tienen dueño**

 **-Bien-** siseo el elfo enojado y se puso de pie- **entonces disfruta de tu estancia en los calabozos y no volverás a ver la luz del día**

Thorin fue llevado de nuevo a su celda y Bilbo se apresuró a las bodegas donde estaba ahora el guardián de las llaves

 _-Debo sacarlos de aquí pronto_ \- pensó el hobbit mientras se dirigía a los calabozos, poco antes de llegar se quitó el anillo

- **Hola chicos-** susurro al llegar con sus compañeros

- **Bilbo** \- exclamaron todos **\- ¿qué noticias nos traes?**

 **-Que saldrán de aquí hoy mismo-** dijo sosteniendo en alto las llaves y uno a uno los libero

- **Estaremos en deuda contigo eternamente** \- murmuro Ori

- **Síganme** \- susurro y fue por Thorin quien en cuanto salió lo tomo del rostro y le beso

- **Hacia dónde _Taerin?-_**

 **-Por acá-** murmuro y los llevo a las bodegas donde les dijo su plan señalando la compuerta y los barriles

 **-¿Estás loco?-** gruño Dwalin

 **-Si tienes un plan mejor dímelo** \- exclamo molesto- **si no te gusta puedes volver a tu cómoda celda**

 **-Hagan lo que dice-** dijo Thorin y de inmediato se acomodaron en el interior de los barriles. Entonces la compuerta se abrió y todos cayeron al agua

Fue un viaje cruel y violento. El pobre Bilbo que no tenía un barril intentaba aferrarse a los otros para no ahogarse y sentía los miembros congelarse de a poco. Después de un largo trecho por fin llegaron a la orilla donde Bilbo arrastro los barriles y los abrió uno a uno liberando a sus compañeros medio ahogados y entonces se dejó caer sin fuerzas.

- **Gracias por casi matarnos Sr. Bolsón** \- siseo Bombur muy apenas

 **-¡No quiero oler manzanas de nuevo!-** se quejó Fili

- **De nuevo a tu servicio _Taerin_** _-_ susurro Thorin **\- aunque me hubiese gustado un plan más elaborado** \- terminó con una sonrisa

-¿ **Más elaborado?-** estallo Bilbo- **pues discúlpame oh gran Thorin! ¡Tome la única oportunidad presente!-** grito poniéndose de pie **\- ¡DE NO SER POR MI SEGUIRIAN ENCERRADOS!**

**-Yo… _Taerin…_**

**-¿Sabes qué? ¡¡¡Hubieras aceptado la propuesta de tu viejo amante Thranduil para ahorrarte infortunios!!!-** y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al bosque- **¡MALDITOS ENANOS MALAGRADECIDOS!**

El hobbit siguió caminando, mascullando por lo bajo totalmente montado en cólera sin poder creer lo sucedió mientras los enanos le miraban sorprendidos

- ** _Taerin!-_** escucho a su espalda pero lo ignoro y continuo su camino- **espera _Taerin!_**

 **-¿Qué?-** estallo volteando

- **Lo lamento** \- susurro- **no era mi intención, perdóname**

 **-Hice lo mejor… no había otra oportunidad** \- siseo aun enojado

 **-Lo sé, fuimos muy injustos contigo** \- dijo abrazándole- **discúlpanos _Taerin_**

 **-Está bien** \- suspiro contra el pecho del mayor con el orgullo aun herido y sin corresponder al abrazo

- **En cuanto a Thranduil…**

- **Déjalo, no es necesario** …- dijo intentado zafarse del agarre

**-¿Estabas ahí?**

**-Quería hablar contigo y entonces vi a los guardias y decidí seguirlos**

- **De verdad lo siento, de haber sabido que estabas ahí…**

**-No importa…**

**-Él es cosa del pasado** \- le interrumpió

**-Lo se…**

**-Yo solo te amo a ti**

**-Lo se…**

**_-Taerin_ yo…**

**-¡LO SE!-** dijo Bilbo con una suave sonrisa un tanto exasperada


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Thorin sonreía mientras guiaba al hobbit de regreso con el resto de la compañía, pues para él esa escena había sido claramente una demostración de celos, oh pobre Thorin su vanidad y amor no le dejaban ver la verdad.

 **-¿Hacia dónde iremos?-** cuestiono al linde del bosque donde todos esperaban

- **Creo que a Esgaroth sería lo más conveniente-** contesto Bilbo aun molesto con los demás quienes le miraban avergonzados

 **-Que así sea entonces** \- dijo Balin adelantándose- **Bilbo nos ha demostrado ser digno de seguir, le debemos mucho…**

Caminaron todos juntos hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad del lago, una vez ahí anunciaron su llegada y aunque algunos se mostraron renuentes, al final el gobernador les recibió organizando un gran festín. Los enanos comieron hasta hartarse y bebieron hasta no poder más, sin embargo aún temprano Thorin se puso de pie y llevo al hobbit hasta sus aposentos (pues él había exigido que durmieran en la misma habitación) Una vez dentro de la lujosa habitación su actitud cambio un poco, cerró la puerta y acorralo a Bilbo con fuerza contra la pared mientras sus manos recorrían sus costados y su boca trazaba un húmedo camino por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula.

- **Thorin…-** susurro el hobbit arqueando el cuello y la espalda, sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida de nuevo, tal como había sentido en Rivendel y en su pecho se difundió aquel calor de “su amor” por Thorin

- **Te amo-** gruño el enano deshaciéndose de las estorbosas prendas de ambos para después besarle con desesperación y violencia

El enano tomo los glúteos del menor y lo cargo haciendo que el otro lo abrazara con las piernas y lo aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo, sus manos le recorrían con fuerza dejando cardenales por toda la inmaculada piel del hobbit, sus dientes erraban por su cuello y clavículas dejando rojizas y punzantes marcas haciéndole gemir con fuerza y sin pudor alguno

**-Ahhh… Thorin… por favor…**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-A ti… adentro…Ahhh ya!**

**-Como gustes _Taerin-_** le contesto besándole con fuerza mientras entraba de una sola estocada

 **-Ahhh** \- Bilbo arqueo la espalda con dolor y trago saliva acostumbrándose a la intromisión

- **Ohhh Bilbo… eres tan… oh tan estrecho-** gruño desde el pecho mientras se movía con fuerza

- **Ah… si-** gimió el hobbit comenzando a sentir aquel enorme placer- **más…. Ahhh más!**

 **-Ahhh. _Taerin_ no aguantare mucho**\- gruño el enano aumentando la fuerza de su agarre y de sus embestidas mientras el hobbit se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza. De súbito Thorin se detuvo y camino hasta la cama arrojándole contra ella, tomo sus piernas y las subió hasta sus hombres penetrándole de nuevo con fuerza y aferro su erección firmemente bombeándola al par de sus estocadas

- **Ah! Si… Thorin! Si!-** gimió aferrándose a las sabanas y estrujándolas como si la vida se le fuera en ello

- **Un poco… solo un poco más-** gruño golpeando la próstata del menor y apretando los dientes ante la cálida estreches

 **-Ahhh… me… me voy a… Ahhh Thorin…-** y gimiendo con todas sus fuerzas arqueo la espalda dejando salir su semilla en la mano del enano. Unas estocadas más después su amante se vacío en su interior

- **Te amo** \- susurro besando sus parpados y se giró jalando a su pecho

 **-Y yo…-** murmuro Bilbo muy apenas evitando mirar su rostro antes de quedarse dormido

Esa noche el hobbit soñó que llegaba ante Smaug alabándolo y admirándolo, el dragón le sonreía y le contaba mil historias para entretenerle lleno de orgullo y ego, y el pequeño se sentía contento y escuchaba con atención hasta que llegaban los enanos a matar a Smaug

Cuando despertó no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo y sintió que los brazos de su amante le asfixiaban así que por la mañana al salir todos, tenía ojeras y estaba de mal humor.

La compañía partió entonces y acampo a la entrada de la desolación de Smaug, durante varios días buscaron por los alrededores por la puerta secreta hasta que Bilbo noto aquella saliente de piedra, subieron todos entonces y lograron encontrar la cerradura (de nuevo gracias a Bilbo) entrando así a las antiguas cámaras de Erebor

- **Lo logramos _Taerin_ -** susurro Thorin abrazándole por la espalda- **pronto será nuestro** \- termino con una sonrisa y beso su mejilla pues Escudo de Roble planeaba volverle su príncipe consorte una vez que recuperara el reino completamente

- **Es su turno ahora Sr. Bolsón** \- dijo Balin adelantándose

- **Cierto-** dijo aclarándose la garganta- **la piedra del arca… amm… cómo es?**

 **-Blanca, enorme y resplandeciente-** susurro Balin

 **-La más hermosa de todas las existentes** \- dijo Thorin con ensoñación

- **La reconocerás** \- dijo Bofur sonriendo **\- lo sabrás en cuanto la veas**

 **-Bien, entonces** …- trato de soltarse del abrazo de Thorin quien le sujeto con aun más fuerza

**-Iré contigo…**

**-No es necesario**

**-Pero _Taerin…._**

**-Hey… estaré bien, acaso no confías en mí?-** el mayor no contesto y solo suspiro pesadamente soltándolo- **Nos veremos más tarde**

Y sin más camino por el largo pasillo guiándose por el rojizo resplandor que cada vez era más intenso, entonces el pasillo termino de súbito y ante el yacían las cámaras inferiores de Erebor, repletas de oro y joyas preciosas que resplandecían a la luz, y sobre ellas dormía tranquilamente un enorme dragón de fuego y oro, y su piel resplandecía tanto que parecía tener luz propia y su nariz soltaba tenues nubes de vapor blanco

Bilbo se quedó petrificado pues esa criatura era más hermosa y magnifica de lo que había imaginado, con cuidado se puso el anillo y descendió en silencio caminando entre los grandes tesoros

- **Piedra del arca-** susurro mientras buscaba **\- ¿cómo demonios la encontrare?-** se quejo

Siguió buscando por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que decidió darse por vencido, tomo una gran copa y camino de nuevo hacia el pasillo

 **-Saqueador** \- gruño una estridente voz paralizándolo- **Te huelo y siento. Oigo como respiras. ¡Vamos, sírvete! Hay aún mejores tesoros que ese simple copón**

Bilbo volteo lentamente y vio al dragón despierto en todo su esplendor, que le buscaba con la mirada

- **Por supuesto que no… oh Smaug el tremendo-** logro articular aclarándose la garganta- **he venido aquí de lejos a mirar tu magnificencia pues no podía creerla**

 **-¿Y lo crees ahora?** \- cuestiono irguiéndose

- **Las canciones no hacen justicia a tu maleficencia-** susurro- **Oh Smaug la más grande de nuestras calamidades**

**-¿Quién eres tu ladrón? Conoces mi nombre pero nunca había olido a los de tu raza**

**-Yo… amm yo soy el que camina sin ser visto… Amigo de los osos e invitado de las águilas**

**-Hermosos títulos-** se burló el dragón- **pero eso no te salvara**

 **-Yo soy el jinete del barril- dijo** una octava más alto de lo normal

-¡ **Jinete del barril!-** siseo- ¡ **ese me gusta más! Dime ladrón… ¿quieres sorprenderte aún más? Solo observa-** dijo poniéndose de pie y giro hacia la derecha, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta perderse detrás de la montaña de oro

 **-¿Qué demonios?-** susurro el hobbit sin atreverse a moverse ni un milímetro

- **Asombroso ¿no?-** escucho de nuevo al dragón y detrás del lecho donde había desaparecido salió caminando con gracia y elegancia un hombre desnudo

Era muy alto y de piel blanca como la nieve, sus dedos largos conservaban las garras y sus orejas eran escamosas y puntiagudas, sus ojos del color del oro líquido eran hermosos y muy expresivos, su sonrisa era radiante y en su espalda unas hermosas alas plegadas, sus cabellos eran rizados y del color del ébano.

- **Déjame darte un último consejo jinete del barril** \- dijo acercándose lentamente mientras tomaba algunos anillos y collares y se los colocaba- **No hagas tratos con enanos**

 **-¿Enanos?-** susurro haciéndose el sorprendido

 **-Conozco mejor que nadie el olor y sabor de los enanos** \- contesto con sorna- **Thorin Escudo de Roble no es alguien de fiar… ¿qué es lo que te ha prometido? ¿Una catorceava parte tal vez? ¿Y como piensas acarrearla si es que logran deshacerse de mí**?

El hobbit guardo silencio intimidado ahora por la inteligencia del dragón quien miraba hacia su dirección intensamente intentando verle

 **-¿O acaso piensas vivir aquí con él? Debe ser un buen amante después de todo** \- susurro burlándose mientras el hobbit enrojecía violentamente

**-No sé de qué hablas…**

**-¡Oh vamos! ¡Apestas a él! Es muy posesivo, te lo puedo asegurar, si pudiera verte te diría exactamente cada punto de tu cuerpo que ha tocado… Jinete del barril debería matarte, pero mi curiosidad y aburrimiento son más grandes. Vete de una vez y si mañana vuelves solo… podremos hablar.**

*******************************

Al día siguiente Bilbo se alistaba para entrar de nuevo, la noche anterior llevo a sus compañeros el copón diciendo que el dragón comenzaba a moverse y había decidido salir cuanto antes, nada les dijo acerca de su plática. Camino rápidamente hasta las cámaras inferiores con el anillo puesto y bajo sin miedo alguno y con gran determinación

- **Buen día Sr. Saqueador-** susurro el dragón irguiéndose en cuanto le escucho- **no creí que tu amante te dejara volver solo, mi pequeño amigo.**

 **-Buenos días Smaug el magnífico-** contesto el hobbit mientras el dragón volvía a tomar aquella forma antropomorfa y llenándose de joyas tomo asiento entre las montañas de oro mirando hacia donde sentía la respiración del otro.

Smaug lleno de vanidad y ego comenzó a hablar de sí mismo y sus tesoros escuchando las exclamaciones del otro y sonreía satisfecho para continuar su relato. Aquello le recordó a Bilbo el sueño que tuvo y no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar el fatídico final.

- **Creo que te he dicho demasiado jinete del barril** \- susurro el dragón- **cuéntame sobre ti y como haz ganado tan hermosos títulos**

 **-Yo no tengo nada que pueda interesarle a alguien como tú-** le contesto

 **-Por supuesto que si… podemos comenzar con tu nombre, de dónde vienes, como es tu raza…-** Bilbo sabía que debía quedarse callado pues no podía confiar en el dragón, sin embargo se sonrojo y sintió su pulso acelerarse al pensar que al otro le interesaba saber sobre él

 **-Yo…-** se aclaró la garganta **\- Mi nombre es Bilbo…. Bilbo Bolsón**

**-Es un placer Sr. Bolsón. Cuénteme más sobre usted**

Y entonces sin poder contenerse el hobbit comenzó a hablar, le conto sobre las hermosas tierras de la comarca, sus bellezas y tradiciones, le hablo sobre su pueblo y describió como eran y su camaradería….

 **-¿Más pequeños que un enano**?- interrumpió Smaug

**-Así es…**

**-Me gustaría verle Sr. Bolsón, ¿me dejaras verte?**

**-No estoy seguro**

**-¿Por qué?-** inquirió divertido

**-¿Que me asegura que no me comerás?**

**-Hahaha, eso dependerá de que tan apetitoso luzcas-** Bilbo dudo un momento pero decidió confiar un poco más en el dragón, así que con un gran suspiro se quitó el anillo quedando totalmente expuesto

 **-¿Que tan apetitoso luzco?-** susurro tragando saliva

- **Mucho….-** dijo asustándolo- **en muchos aspectos muy distintos-** susurro relamiéndose los labios e inclinándose hacia él- **eres tal cual te has descrito…**

**-¿No me comerás entonces?**

**-No Sr. Bolsón, no lo hare… pero tu compañía es grata y estoy tentado a no dejarte salir-** dijo poniéndose de pie y tomo una enorme joya blanca entre sus dedos- **pero no queremos que tu amante se aparezca por aquí, ¿cierto?**

 **-N...no- susurro** Bilbo temiendo que Thorin entrara e intentara atacar al dragón

- **Llévale esto** \- dijo lanzándole la joya- **sé que quiere la piedra del arca… y sé muy bien que jamás la tendrá. Que tengas un buen descanso Sr. Bolsón-** susurro volviendo a su colosal forma


	6. Capítulo Seis

_-Que te sucede Bilbo?-_ pensó el hobbit analizando la situación. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta sus compañeros quienes le miraron impacientes

- ** _Taerin-_** susurro Thorin corriendo a su encuentro y le abrazo besando su frente

 **-La haz encontrado?-** cuestiono Balin

 **-No-** contesto- **Hay tesoros por todas partes! Smaug ha estado tranquilo y pude buscar más libremente pero algo me dice que podría estar debajo de él** \- termino su mentira fingiendo verdadera preocupación

**-En ese caso podemos ir contigo**

**-No! Digo… sería peligroso. Podría ser demasiado ruido y lo despertaríamos. Mejor no hay que arriesgarnos**.

***********************************************

Bilbo entro en la cámara sin anillo (pues ya no era necesario) mientras se acomodaba la camisa. Al entrar se sorprendió por no encontrar al dragón

- **Buen día** \- escuchó la voz al pue de la escalinata- **haz tardado un poco más el día de hoy**

 **-He si… bueno-** carraspeó

- **Escudo de Roble no te dejaba ir?**

**-Que? He… amm… yo**

**-Noto como y donde te beso-** susurro Smaug agachándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron y en su mirada se notaba la molestia (celos acaso?) – **se cómo te toco-** continuo posando su mano en la espalda del menor haciéndole sonrojar por completo- **Ahora entiendo por qué le interesas… Eres demasiado tierno**

 **-Ah… yo… ejem…-** el hobbit no sabía que decir y desvió la mirada avergonzado

 **-Sabes? Los tesoros enanos tienen gran variedad-** dijo soltándole y le dio la espalda caminando al fondo de la cámara.

Bilbo le siguió aun sonrojado y se maravilló al alcanzarle, pues una gran colección de armaduras, arcos, lanzas y espadas reposaban contrastando con la pared contraria donde infinidad de telas finas y muy preciosas parecían resplandecer a la luz de las antorchas. El dragón tomo un lienzo rojo con grabados naranjas y amarillos que parecían llamas y se envolvió todo el cuerpo

- **Así mi desnudes ya no será tan incómoda para ti y podrás concentrarte solo en mi rostro** \- susurro con una amplia y juguetona sonrisa- **quiero saber más de ti Bilbo…**

********************************************************************

Por la noche Bilbo descansaba en brazos de Thorin pero estaba intranquilo, el que el enano le abrazara y besara tan posesivamente comenzaba a parecerle molesto y noto que aquel calor en su pecho ya no le abrumaba de la misma manera. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era seguir viendo a Smaug, maravillarse con sus pláticas, seguir asombrado por su inteligencia y habilidades, sentir que era importante, que alguien se preocupara por él y deseara conocerlo a fondo… Era algo que simplemente nunca había tenido con el enano con quien su relación realmente se basaba en lo físico, fue en ese momento cuando se cuestionó: _Cuales era sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Thorin? De verdad lo amaba? Y que era lo que comenzaba a sentir por el dragón? Era solo admiración, o había algo más?_

Así fue que por la mañana una vez más descendió a las cámaras inferiores (jamás se imaginó que sería la última vez)

- **Buen día Bilbo-** le susurro Smaug esperándolo de nuevo al pie de la escalinata, a la cintura llevaba atado el mismo lienzo del día anterior

- **Buenos días Smaug** \- susurro con una sonrisa pero se vio interrumpido al sentir los brazos del dragón a su alrededor envolviéndolo con fuerza

 **-Te ha tocado, cierto?-** siseo el mayor- **te abrazo? Te beso? No me gusta que Escudo de Roble te toque…**

**-Smaug…**

**-Bilbo-** le interrumpió- **Un momento pensé en volverte parte de mi tesoro, solo para tener entretenimiento y no aburrirme, pero desde ese momento no he parado de pensar…**

**-Acerca de qué?**

**-De lo que he estado haciendo por ti**

**-Y qué es eso?**

**-Adoptar esta forma humana con la cual soy débil… ponerme en riesgo sin poder o magia alguna que me proteja** \- contesto- **Querido Bilbo, me temo que estoy celoso de un enano pues él te tiene y yo no. No volveré a dejarte salir de este lugar…**

**-Que? Por qué?**

**-Porque me he enamorado de ti… porque solo aquí te protegeré como el tesoro más valioso de todos. Quiero celarte y cuidarte por siempre…**

El hobbit sin poder creerlo alzo la vista y se encontró con aquella mirada penetrante, sintió su alma removerse sintiéndose pequeño y frágil de nuevo, y de pronto se dio cuenta que deseaba ser protegido por el dragón más que nada en el mundo

 **-Ahora que sabes mis intenciones** \- susurro Smaug agachándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron- **intentaras huir de mí?**

 **-No-** contesto el hobbit con un sonrojo

**-Gritaras para ser rescatado?**

**-No** \- respondió cerrando los ojos

- **Por qué?**

 **-Porque no quiero ser rescatado** \- contesto sonrojándose aún más y entonces sintió los labios del dragón apoderarse de los suyos suave y tiernamente sintiendo el calor nacer de su corazón y extenderse lentamente por todo su cuerpo, pero no era intenso, violento y sofocante como con Thorin, era más bien una sensación cálida y placentera, tibia y relajante.

Smaug lo recostó despacio en aquella cumbre de oro y joyas mientras besaba todo su rostro de forma suave y ceremoniosa, sus manos se deslizaron por el rostro del más pequeño hasta su pecho donde se colaron con delicadeza entre la ropa y acariciaron memorizando la suave textura

 **-Bilbo-** susurro el dragón separándose y le miro a los ojos- **te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo** \- contesto de inmediato y sin dudar sonrojándose violentamente mientras el otro le desnudaba con calma y parsimonia. Una vez que estuvo desnudo cruzo las piernas en un pudoroso intento de cubrirse y el sonrojo se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciendo sonreír a Smaug

 **-Eres hermoso** \- le dijo besando su frente- **eres el ser más divino** \- y le beso en los labios mientras se deshacía de la única prenda que le cubría

- **Smaug-** apenas susurro el hobbit mientras sus manos se entrelazaban a la altura de su cabeza y el mayor le sonrió

 **-Quieres hacerlo?-** el hobbit solo asintió aun sonrojado mientras abría las piernas lentamente **-Estas seguro? Aun podría detenerme…**

 **-Si…-** susurro viéndole a los ojos- **quiero hacerlo…** \- el dragón le sonrió de nuevo mientras se acercaba a besar su suave pecho- _Vera todas esa marcas y mordidas, qué horror!-_ pensó avergonzado y se sorprendió al ver que el dragón besaba tiernamente cada marca en su piel, como si de esa manera intentara borrarlas, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del menor

- **Solo relájate-** susurro mientras le penetraba despacio y con calma

 **-ah…-** Bilbo cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios en un intento por acallar aquel gemido, sintió los labios de Smaug por todo su rostro, cabello y pecho mientras le dejaba acostumbrarse a la intromisión

Una vez que se sintió listo trazo un círculo con las caderas y el mayor comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior dando suaves pero profundas estocadas. Sus manos nunca soltaron las de Bilbo y siempre buscaba aquellos labios dulces que le encantaban

 **-Ah!!!…-** gimió Bilbo mordiéndose los labios y arqueando la espalda cuando sintió como el dragón golpear su próstata y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas debido al placer

**-Te lastime?**

**-Ah... no…- susurro el hobbit- se… siente… Ahhh muy bien** \- confeso sonrojándose antes de soltar las manos del mayor para tomar suavemente sus hermosos rizos castaños y le beso con todo el amor que le fue posible

- **Agh… Bilbo… mi Bilbo** \- gruño el dragón cerca del éxtasis

- **Ya… no puedo… más… ah Smaug!-** gimió el hobbit por última vez y beso con fuerza al dragón mientras ambos se corrían al mismo tiempo y se dejaban caer exhaustos

El dragón levanto el rostro y sonrió ampliamente antes de besar a su pequeño amante, entonces giro sobre su espalda atrayéndolo a su pecho cubriéndose con aquel lienzo rojo

- **Bilbo** \- susurro tomando su brazo izquierdo (donde estaba aquel hermoso brazalete de oro que le regalo Thorin)

- **Amm…**

 **-Amas a Escudo de Roble?-** susurro contra su pelo mientras el otro alzaba la vista viéndole fijamente

 **-No** \- contesto de inmediato- **por lo menos no como él a mí…**

 **-Y a mí? Me amas?-** dijo mientras le quitaba el brazalete y tomaba su mano con delicadeza

- **Ya te lo había dicho….-** dijo incorporándose para verle mejor- **Si Smaug… te amo más que a nada… Solo yo me enamoro de un dragón** \- dijo con una sonrisa. Al escuchar aquello el corazón del dragón pareció danzar y beso su mano izquierda para después deslizar en su dedo anular un hermoso anillo de oro con un único rubí resplandeciente de múltiples caras que hacían resplandecer la joya con tenues luces naranja y amarillo, que por su forma el hobbit de inmediato relaciono con los ojos del dragón

- **Vámonos de aquí** \- susurro Bilbo- **dijiste que tenías castillos, dejemos Erebor**

**-Quieres irte?**

**-Si…- contesto** \- **Thorin no nos dejara en paz, entrégale Erebor y vámonos de lejos.**

 **-Yo… no puedo… pero si realmente deseas irte no te detendré-** susurro el dragón con tristeza

 **-No! No es que no quiera estar aquí, no me refería a eso** \- contesto el hobbit de inmediato tomando su rostro- **solo me iré de aquí se lo hacemos juntos… si te quedas me quedare**


	7. Capítulo Siete

Después de un breve descanso Bilbo despertó con una enorme sonrisa y trazo con sus dedos el contorno del pecho de su pareja quien se estremeció levemente y le abrazo con más fuerza

- **Hola** \- susurro Smaug sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su rostro

- **Hola-** contesto el hobbit con un ligero sonrojo y una amplia sonrisa

Se besaron con ternura y cariño, y aquel abrazo cobro intensidad, Bilbo se colocó a horcadas sobre el más alto y lo abrazo por el cuello, Smaug tomaba su rostro con delicadeza correspondiendo el beso mientras se sentaba. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del hobbit hasta llegar a sus glúteos que después masajeo mientras sus respiraciones se volvían erráticas

- **Smaug-** susurro el hobbit separándose cuando la falta de oxígeno era apremiante- **Dime cuánto me amas…**

 **-Más que a todo el oro de la tierra media-** le contesto con una sonrisa y después susurro a su oído- **Eres la criatura más hermosa que haya existido, el tesoro más valioso que jamás existirá y te cuidare y amare hasta el fin de todo y aun después. Daria todo lo que poseo e incluso mi vida por ti…**

Bilbo se sonrojo y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, entonces sonrió y beso al dragón volcando todo su amor y su ser en aquel beso. Sintió la erección de su amante contra sus glúteos y reprimió un gemido mientras bajaba su mano y tomaba aquel falo alineándolo en su entrada

 **-Despacio** \- le susurro el mayor posando sus manos con delicadeza en sus caderas y el hobbit se deslizo lentamente arqueando la espalda y mordiendo sus labios.

Se quedó un minuto quieto abrazado al cuello del mayor, hasta que se acostumbró y comenzó a trazar círculos con la cadera, devoro los labios de su amante mientras sus movimientos se volvían más seguros y fuertes, y sintió las manos de Smaug dándole impulso para llegar más profundamente

 **-Ahhh... Smaug** \- susurro jugando con sus rizos- **ah… te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti mi amor** \- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba lentamente su erección

Pronto sus respiraciones eran sonoras y erráticas, sus cuerpos se perlaban con un fino sudor y sus pieles parecían fusionarse mientras se besaban apenas separándose lo necesario para respirar

- **Agh Bilbo… ah**!- gruño Smaug con fuerza antes de vaciar su semilla en las entrañas de su pareja

 **-Ah amor…. Si!-** gimió contra sus labios antes de manchar el abdomen de ambos y se recargo en el pecho del dragón casi sin fuerzas. Se quedaron ambos así por un rato disfrutando de la calidez y aquel cómodo silencio hasta que el estómago del hobbit gruño

 **-Hahaha, debes tener mucha hambre** \- susurro acariciando sus cabellos

- **no** \- murmuro sonrojado

- **No mientas** \- le regaño y se puso de pie fácilmente cargándolo cual bebé.

Bilbo se sonrojo más y le abrazo con fuerza mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, se sentía a gusto y a salvo, la esencia del dragón parecía estar impregnada en su piel para la eternidad y esa idea le encantaba. Unos minutos después se encontraban en la zona donde habían estado las telas finas y el hobbit se sorprendió al ver que ahora se erguía ahí una hermosa cama llena de cojines y tenía un dosel bastante elaborado.

**-te gusta?**

**-Tú lo hiciste?-** cuestiono sorprendido al ver que aquellas telas eran las que había admirado antes.

 **-Te dije que no planeaba dejarte ir** \- susurro el dragón besando su oreja **\- te traje también comida y algunas prendas aunque te quedaran grandes-** termino señalando algunas cajas y barriles y una pequeña estufa- **No lastime nadie… aborde a la barca en silencio y robe algunas cosas.**

 **-Es… es perfecto-** contesto Bilbo con una sonrisa y le acaricio el rostro antes de que lo bajara con suavidad- **Veamos que puedo cocinar, tu enciende la estufa.**

****************************************************

Bilbo yacía boca abajo en aquella cama mientras el dragón recorría su espalda con los labios y acariciaba sus costados con los dedos, ambos se reían y sonreían plenamente antes de darse besos tiernos y decirse bellas palabras de amor. La mano del dragón llego hasta los glúteos y los masajeo con firmeza, Bilbo se estremeció y se quedó quieto mientras Smaug soltaba una sonora risa ante la reacción de su pareja…. Fue ahí cuando su paraíso fue interrumpido

**-maldito!!!**

*******************************************************

Habían asado horas y Thorin no soportaba más, ya el sol se había metido y el saqueador no regresaba

**-Y si le paso algo? Y si Smaug ha despertado?**

**-Ya lo habríamos notado** \- le contesto Balin, sin embargo el líder no pudo contenerse más y tomo la espada para ir en busca de su pareja

En cuanto entro le sorprendió el hecho de no ver al enorme dragón, camino por la escalinata en silencio y la sangre se le helo al ver las ropas del hobbit junto con el brazalete, busco rastros de sangre y sintió cierto alivio al no encontrarlos así que siguió su camino entre las enormes montañas de oro y joyas

Llego casi hasta el fondo donde recordaba estaba la armería cuando escucho una risa gutural y entonces lo vio, el joven hobbit tendido desnudo e inmóvil en la cama y sobre él también desnudo estaba un hombre alto y de cabellos rizados, que sorprendentemente tenia enormes alas rojizas en la espalda. Aquel hombre tocaba al hobbit sin pudor y reía en alto, entonces el enano comprendió…. (O eso creyó)

- **Maldito!-** grito Thorin **-Te matare! Como te has atrevido!-** rugió arrojándose contra él y quitándolo de sobre el hobbit

- **Tho... Thorin-** grito Bilbo asustado y sonrojado mientras intentaba cubrirse

- **Tu perversidad no tiene límites** \- siseo el enano mirando al más alto- **De haber sabido que podías adoptar esta forma…**

- **De verdad vienes tu** \- siseo- **a hablarme de perversión? Tú, Escudo de Roble?**

 **-Yo jamás le haría esto a un ser tan inocente** \- gruño

- **De verdad?-** se burló Smaug- **Todos los enanos que pasaron por tu cama durante el reinado de tu abuelo… no eran inocentes?-** dijo haciendo que el enano palideciera- **Oh si, toda la tierra media se enteró de aquel escandalo… y que tal ese rey elfo? Tampoco él era inocente?**

 **-Thorin… por favor escucha…-** susurro Bilbo

- **No lo hará-** interrumpió el dragón- **Este enano esta cegado por la ira y su amor enfermizo. Él piensa que he abusado de ti-** gruño abrazando al hobbit- **Que blasfemia más grande! Tachar de una vulgar violación al acto de amor que nosotros hemos realizado…**

 **-Mentira!-** grito el enano- **Juro que te matare!-** dijo blandiendo la espada

Entonces Bilbo sintió su alma helarse y ante sus ojos vio pasar una y otra vez aquel sueño en el que su dragón moría ante él sin poder hacer nada…….

- **NO!-** grito interponiéndose y tomo el brazo de Thorin quien se detuvo a muy poco de asestar el golpe contra el hobbit mientras Smaug se apresuraba hacia adelante para evitarlo- **NO PUEDES!**

 **-Por… por qué?-** exclamo sorprendido de aquella reacción

 **-Porque lo amo-** susurro conteniendo sus lágrimas- **Él no te ha mentido, Thorin… lo siento pero yo no te puedo querer como tú a mí**

**-Que? Pero… _Taerin…_**

**-Lo siento-** sollozo- **solo sucedió. No puedes matarlo o me mataras a mí también**

 **-Ya lo has escuchado enano-** rugió Smaug arrastrando al menor detrás de su espalda y abrió sus alas irguiendo la espalda, su pecho refulgía en un quemante rojo y de su boca y nariz salían volutas de humo- **Yo te hare pagar por mancillas un ser tan hermoso…. Haz marcado y maltratado su piel de una manera brutal que ni siquiera yo me hubiese atrevido jamás!!!!**

 **-Smaug-** susurro el pequeño colgándose de su brazo- **por favor no…**

**-Bilbo, no puedo dejar con vida a quien te ha lastimado… casi te mata!**

**-No me hirió-** dijo interrumpiéndole- **pero tu si lo harás pues yo no podría vivir con la culpa si muere a causa mía, déjale ir…**

 **-No puedo** \- rugió el dragón y por un instante su rostro se transfiguro mostrando escamas y parecía alargarse

**-Ni siquiera por mí?**

**-Mereces la muerte Escudo de Roble-** siseo el más alto dejando salir más humo- **Pero te dejare vivir con tus culpas, pecados y perdidas… LARGE DE AQUÍ!**

 **-No-** exclamo cuadrándose- **vine aquí a recuperar Erebor, y no me iré sin ti Bilbo**

 **-DIJE LARGO!-** gruño Smaug- **No tienes nada que recuperar pues nada aquí te ha pertenecido, ni el reino, ni el trono, ni el oro… ni siquiera el amor de Bilbo! Si sigues con vida es solo porque amo a esta criatura y no haría nada para lastimarle!**

**-Bilbo…**

**-Thorin, por favor-** gimió Bilbo acercándose- **una vez dijiste que si con tu vida o muerte podrías protegerme, así lo harías… entonces cumple ahora tu promesa**

- ** _Taerin…_**

 **-Vete!-** sollozo- **protégeme del dolor y ahora vete lejos, y vive, por favor…- Thorin** quiso hablar pero entonces vio la mano izquierda del hobbit encontrando un hermoso anillo de oro que destellaba como fuego y al mirar la mano del dragón encontró uno idéntico.

Así que sin decir más, con un nudo en la garganta y su autoestima en los suelos Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Train, hijo de Thror Rey bajo la montaña, le dio la espalda y se marchó caminando sin decir una sola palabra hasta que se encontró con su compañía

 **-Que sucedió?-** cuestiono Balin al notar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

 **-Traición** \- fue lo único que dijo mientras sus rojos reflejaban el profundo dolor en su alma y corazón que yacía ahora en mil pedazos irreconocibles.

Siguió su marcha fuera de la montaña sin dar otra explicación, algunos le siguieron sin embargo Balin, Dwalin, Ori y Kili decidieron buscar a Bilbo. Cuando llegaron con él lo encontraron vistiendo tan solo una camisa que le quedaba grande mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de un extraño

- **Ese… es…. Smaug??-** cuestiono Kili sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban

- **Kili!-** dijo Bilbo poniéndose de pie

- **Así que nos traicionaste? Sedujiste al dragón igual que a Thorin y ahora te quedaras con todo?-** gruño Dwalin

**-No Dwalin, escucha**

**-Cómo has hecho esto? Por qué nos traicionaste?**

**-Sabía que a la larga esta relación seria problemática-** interrumpió Balin- **las prioridades de Thorin cambiaron por tu causa Sr. Bolsón**

 **-Suficiente!-** gruño Smaug y su pecho refulgió en fuego de nuevo al ver a su pareja llorar por tan duras palabras

 **-No es… lo que creen-** sollozo quedamente limpiándose las lágrimas- **juro que no planeé nada**

 **-Te has enamorado** \- susurro Ori quien hasta el momento solo había observado el modo en que el dragón y el hobbit interactuaban

- **Si-** susurro- **tú debes comprenderme, Hay algo que no harías por Dwalin?**

 **-Pretendes que creamos eso? Por dios es un dragón**!- siseo Dwalin

 **-Y?-** grito Bilbo enojado porque su amor fuera puesto en duda- **Acaso tu escogiste enamorarte de Ori por ser un enano? Y tu Kili? Tu que has quedado cautivado por la belleza elfica… Es acaso distinto tu amor hacia Tauriel por ser de otra raza?**

 **-No** \- contesto el enano después de un rato- **y te comprendo Bilbo**

 **-Qué?-** dijo Dwalin incrédulo

**-Bilbo no ha hecho nada malo, se enamoró y decidió dejar a mi tío para estar con quien ama…**

**-Y estos días que bajaba a las cámaras, solo fingía buscar para vernos la cara!**

**-Estoy seguro que no fue así, pero yo en su lugar actuaria de la misma forma por ella** \- susurro Kili- **Sr. Balin es mejor que nos vayamos**

 **-No…-** siseo Dwalin

- **Vámonos-** susurro Ori tomándole del brazo- **Si nos quedamos ni siquiera Bilbo podrá protegernos**

El hobbit vio con angustia como sus amigos se iban para siempre y el corazón se le partió de nuevo dejándose caer en la cama y lloro con fuerza mientras el dragón le abrazaba contra su pecho

 **-Todo estará bien** \- susurro el dragón contra sus cabellos- **ya no llores, cariño**

 **-Cuanto lo siento-** dijo Bilbo limpiándose el rostro y suspiro con fuerza antes de sonreír tenuemente y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su amado **\- Yo sé que todo estará bien**

Se miraron reflejando el amor que se tienen, Bilbo dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que el dragón limpio con sus labios y se sonrieron antes de besarse.


	8. Epílogo

En el interior de la montaña solitaria vivía tranquilamente Bilbo Bolsón, habían pasado ya cinco años desde que la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble había llegado a su puerta en Bolsón Cerrado y a decir verdad nunca imagino que su aventura terminaría de esta manera, pero tampoco imagino que sería así de feliz. En estos momentos nuestro querido hobbit se encontraba en su cocina.

(Antes de continuar algunos detalles que aclarar: Smaug resulto ser la pareja más cuidadosa, leal y complaciente, así que para comodidad de su amado Bilbo literalmente con sus garras tallo y excavo habitaciones espaciosas y hermosas que después recubrió con oro que el mismo fundió con su aliento de fuego. Tenían tres habitaciones, un armario, una bodega, el baño [que tenía agua corriente y todo] y una cocina comedor. Todas las habitaciones tenían hermosas puertas de madera talladas… Continuemos entonces con el relato)

Bilbo serbia el pescado que acababa de preparar en sus hermosos platos de oro (los favoritos de Smaug), entonces perdió el aire y se sentó con cuidado sobándose delicadamente la espalda

- **No volveré a cargar a tus hijos** \- susurro con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba el chapoteo del agua en el baño y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente

- **Papi!-** grito un pequeño de cuatro años corriendo hacia el con el cabello aun mojado y a medio vestirse- **Mira! Me están creciendo mis alas!**

Bilbo le sonrió mirándolo con detalle, a decir verdad cuando nació su hijo era igual a un niño hobbit normal, pero con el paso de los años poco a poco empezó a mostrar sus raíces reptiles: tenia espesos rizos de color negro y sus ojos de pupilas alargadas eran azules como el cielo, tenía enormes pies de hobbit (al igual que la estatura) pero en lugar de la capa de pelo que los recubría tenia garras y escamas color beige, y ahora de su espaldita salían unas diminutas membranas del color de su piel

 **-Me alegro cariño** \- susurro acariciándole la cabeza

- **Padre dice que serán enormes y muy fuertes como las suyas-** dijo abrazando la barriga del hobbit **\- y dice que pronto me enseñara a asumir mi forma de dragón!**

 **-Si, estoy contento por ti cariño… pero aun así tendrás que usar camisa** \- le dijo riendo

**-AHHH por qué?**

**-Hazle caso a tu padre-** dijo Smaug entrando, llevaba solo los pantalones y se secaba el cabello con un lienzo blanco- **A mí a un principio casi me mata… quería arrancarme las alas- se** rio besando la cabeza de su pareja y le entrego una camisa a su hijo quien se la puso de inmediato.

- **Quiero un anillo así-** susurro tomando la mano del hobbit **\- es bonito y padre tiene uno igual… yo también quiero uno** \- termino con un suave puchero

- **Pronto encontraremos uno para ti, no seas impaciente _Galadnaur_ *-** dijo Smaug revolviendo sus cabellos húmedos

 **-Está bien** \- dijo sonriendo- **Como esta mi hermana?-** susurro pegando su oreja puntiaguda al vientre de Bilbo

**-Hermana?**

**-Si… quiero una hermana**

**-Y como se llamaría?**

**-Amm… ya se! _Uialnaur!**-_** susurro- verdad que es un nombre hermoso

**-Mucho cariño, pero ahora es hora de comer**

La familia comió en paz entre risas y al terminar Smaug y Galadnaur corrieron entre las montañas de oro jugando y buscando hermosos anillos, y se detenían cuando miraban una hermosa joya en particular. Bilbo sonreía al mirarles hasta que escucho paso en aquel pasadizo… un pasadizo que solo conocían pocos, así que decidió ir a investigar, pues solo lo conocían otros trece…

- **Buen día Sr. Bilbo** \- dijo Kili en cuanto le vio

- **Buen día Kili, que te trae por acá?**

 **-Es que no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo**?- dijo abrazándole- **Wow Bilbo estas enorme!**

 **-Me hubieras visto cuando esperaba a Galadnaur** \- se rio con fuerza mientras se sentaba en la escalinata

- **Me imagino** \- contesto sentándose a su lado **\- Eres muy feliz verdad?**

 **-No tienes idea de cuánto, Kili** \- le contesto sonriendo- **Como esta Tauriel? Como les va?**

 **-se terminó…-** contesto el enano con mirada triste

**-Te diste por vencido?**

**-No, fue ella…. Amigo Bilbo, afuera las cosas no son tan tranquilas como aquí. Los enanos y elfos estamos en guerra y Tauriel ha elegido a su pueblo y su rey**

**-Guerra? Por qué? Yo creí que Thorin y Thranduil… tú lo dijiste**

**-su relación no funciono y a raíz de ello estallo esta estúpida batalla** \- guardo silencio y trago saliva mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas- **Thorin…. Oh Bilbo! Mi tío ha muerto…**

**-Que?**

**-Pero me ha pedido que te mande un último mensaje…….**

****************************************************************

Kili se retiro mientras Bilbo volvía al interior de la cámara y se encerraba en su habitación, abrazo un cojín mientras se hacía un ovillo y lloro como hacía mucho no lo hacía, pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable

 **-Bilbo?-** susurro el dragón entrando- **Estas bien?**

 **-Thorin ha muerto-** murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas- **Al final termine matándolo yo…**

 **-No amor** \- susurro el dragón sentándose a su lado y abrazándole con fuerza- **no ha sido tu culpa** \- y dejo que el menor llorara su dolor. Paso un largo rato antes de que lograra tranquilizarse y comenzara a adormilarse en los brazos del otro

- **Lo siento** \- susurro- **Esto es injusto… no es justo para ti**

 **-Solo quiero que estés bien** \- dijo besando su frente con delicadeza

**-Pero no debería estar llorando por Thorin entre tus brazos… perdóname…**

**-Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?-** le dijo sonriendo

**-Que?**

**-Hace mucho que no visito mis tesoros, tengo un castillo cerca, podemos ir después del nacimiento de Uialnaur…**

**-De verdad?**

**-Si… y después visitaremos otros tesoros y puede que algún día regresemos aquí**

**-Harías eso por mí?**

**-Haría lo que sea por ustedes** \- murmuro contra sus labios acariciando su vientre con ternura

************************************************************

En esto momentos hay tregua entre enanos y elfos, los campos de batalla han sido limpiados y ambos bandos han dispuesto de sus guerreros caídos con honores.

Después de presenciar la muerte de Thorin, el rey Thranduil ordenó la retirada y casi de inmediato envió a su hijo el príncipe Legolas (no podía dejarlo fuera XD) vestido completamente de blanco y totalmente desarmado y sin protección alguna a negociar la paz; los elfos se irían de inmediato y compensarían con oro y piedras de luz de estrella los daños causados, pero a cambio solo querían una cosa:

- _Pensé que me alegraría con tu muerte-_ pensaba Thranduil mientras caminaba guiado por los enanos- _pero fue todo lo contrario, en ese mi momento mi corazón se detuvo y no ha vuelto a palpitar…_

- **Es aquí** \- dijo Dain abriendo la puerta y el elfo entro a la cámara con Orcrist en las manos

- **Esperen aquí-** dijo a su guardia y siguió su camino por la cueva oscura hasta llegar a su destino: LA TUMBA DE THORIN ESCUDO DE ROBLE

Con gran ceremonia coloco la espada sobre la lápida y comenzó a hablar en sindarin (una disculpa por no poder traducirlo)

- ** _Quisiera que todo fuera diferente, desearía no haber sido tan impulsivo y orgulloso, te amo y siempre te amare… Sabes lo difícil que fue? Saber que aun estando conmigo pensabas en él? Fui demasiado celoso, lo sé. Pero como debía reaccionar si susurraste su nombre cuando me hacías el amor?-_** en este punto al elfo le costaba contener las lágrimas- **_Ese hobbit es mi maldición y la causa de mi desdicha… Oh Thorin!_**

El rey de dejo caer de rodillas mientras lloraba desgarradoramente sorprendiendo tanto a elfos como a enanos, sus manos se aferraban a la lápida como si al soltarla fuera simplemente a desvanecerse y perdiera la fuerza, su espalda subía y bajaba erráticamente mientras intentaba detener el torrente emocional que lo azotaba

- ** _Melmenya… Tenna rato. Andavë enyaluvanyet***-_** sollozo de nuevo y alzo levemente el rostro para besar la fría roca del sepulcro-… **_Taerin…_**

Con un último suspiro se levantó con gracia y porte y salió del lugar con orgullo limpiándose el rostro, dirigiéndose directo a su hogar en el bosque negro donde por mucho tiempo lloraría la muerte de su amado.

*************LOS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS DE THORIN*****************************

En los límites de las montañas azules se libraba una sangrienta batalla, elfos y enanos peleaban a muerte y ambos bandos lo resentían. El Rey Thranduil exigía el pago de los tesoros que se había visto “obligado” a brindar a Erebor, y a sabiendas de que la montaña seguía a resguardo de Smaug exigía el pago a Dain en las montañas azules

- **Esto es en realidad mi culpa-** pensó Thorin a sabiendas de los verdaderos motivos del elfo- **Por no poder olvidar….**

En ese momento Thorin se irguió y su mirada se cruzó con la de Thranduil, ahí pudo ver el dolor y la pena, la rabia y frustración…. Cosas que él ya había sentido también. Se quedaron unos instantes mirando y entonces sucedió…

 **-NO!!!!-** grito el elfo horrorizado mientras una flecha atravesaba la vieja cota de malla del enano, clavándose directo en su corazón. Thorin se dejó caer y enseguida sus sobrinos se interpusieron para defenderle con el cuerpo de ser necesario

- **Kili… Kili-** susurro jalando al menor- **Debes irte y entregar un mensaje**

**-No te dejare…**

**-Estas dispuesto a luchar contra ella?-** le susurro mirándole con ternura- **no estás listo para ello… No debes estar aquí**

 **-Cuál es tu mensaje?-** le dijo sin poder contener sus lagrimas

- **Ve a Erebor y dile a Bilbo que aún lo amo** \- susurro- **Pero... agh… que por fin lo comprendo, se lo que es ser amado y no poder corresponder. Dile que intenté cumplir mi promesa, q-que…. que él es mi último pensamiento a la hora de la muerte… y que no deba llorar pues la culpa no es suya… yo lo he perdonado**

 **-Tío-** sollozo Kili sin atreverse a dejarlo

- **Agh… anda… corre** \- y el menor salió cual flecha, un elfo blandió la espada para detenerle pero con su última reserva de fuerzas Thorin se puso de pie

- **BASTA**!- grito interponiéndose y la espada le atravesó por un costado- **No más guerra-** susurro cayendo de nuevo mientras su sobrino lleno de culpa se iba del lugar.

Y esta vez Thorin supo que Mahal vendría por él, no sabía si iría a los salones de Mandos o si su alma seria regresada a la tierra de donde proviene. Todo fue muy rápido pero a la vez lento, mientras casi vio a Thranduil correr hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y en su mente se removió el recuerdo de Bilbo llorando en las montañas nubladas. Recordó los labios del rey elfo tan embriagantes y cautivadores, los labios de Bilbo dulces y tiernos, cerró los ojos y vio la sonrisa de Thranduil y también la sonrisa de Bilbo. Y Thorin sonrió mientras por fin caía al suelo y su corazón que ya no estaba solo ni roto daba el último latido que guardaba.

FIN


End file.
